Valkyrie
by LeggoMyMeggo92
Summary: Elin was a Valkyrie, until one shit for brains chose one type of immortality over another. A thousand years later, she happens to stumble into his bar in Shreveport, Louisiana. Eric/OC, OneShot (for now). Rated M for Mature themes and language!


It was a sweltering night in Shreveport; Elin was immensely grateful that the rental car had AC. As suspected, her client's husband was using cash for all of his transactions, and had used the cash to rent a car and his hotel room. She had to hand it to him; he was covering his tracks quite well. If she weren't what she was, tracking him would've been rather difficult.

As it was, she could track down anyone. Anywhere. Anytime. It wasn't just the motto of her PI firm; it was true. She was Valkyrie. Or, rather, ex-Valkyrie thanks to one shit-for-brains nearly a thousand years ago. But that was the past. She had to focus on her present, which was a husky middle-aged man named Harry Kline wrapped in black leather about to enter a club called Fangtasia.

She used her telephoto lens to photograph from across the street his interactions with the dominatrix bouncer. But she knew that if she was going to get the payoff, she would need to get hard evidence. The moneyshot. His wife had approached Elin a week ago, suspecting him of cheating. It would be a big payoff, but only if she got photographic proof that Harry was having an affair with a vampire. So, into the bar she went.

The inside of the club looked like Disneyland for lonely goth wannabes, but at least it had central air. Black and red walls, red neon signs, leather adorning every surface (including the patrons). A few poles had topless dancers on them, being admired by the crowd. It was then that her eyes spotted the throne and the vampire who sat upon it.

She had never been a fearful person; her life as Valkyrie had shown her battle after battle, and she would plunge right into the thick of it. But in the moment when their eyes met, she felt her stomach drop to her feet and her limbs begin to go numb with nerves.

 _Fuck. Of course this is_ his _bar._ She thought, momentarily considering leaving. But she had a job to finish, so she made her way to the bar, silently begging the Allfather that he didn't recognize her.

"What can I get you?" The tall, dark bartender asked in a gruff voice. Glancing at him, she ordered an old fashioned, hoping the drink would help steel her nerves and cut the heat of the room. She maintained a casual eye on Harry, noting that he was dancing rather closely with a young-looking male vamp. Pretending to take a selfie, she snapped a picture of him with her phone. Her camera would be too conspicuous in a place like this, so she had to sacrifice image quality for maneuverability.

All the while, she could feel his icy eyes on her. Taking her in. Probably wondering where he had seen her before; it had been a thousand years, after all. She wouldn't be insulted if he didn't recognize her, in fact, that's what she preferred. Anonymity. It had served her well for a long time. That and Swiss bank accounts.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and the blonde dominatrix bouncer leaned over to speak directly into her ear. Whether to get a sniff of her perfume or to be sure she was heard over the thumping music, Elin couldn't tell.

"Mr. Northman would like to speak to you." She said, her voice smooth and seductive in Elin's ear.

Elin turned her head, "And who is Mr. Northman?"

The blonde pulled back and cocked an eyebrow at her before gesturing to the vampire on the throne. He was staring at her again, leaning back in his throne with his fingers tented in front of his face, partially obscuring his features. She briefly wondered if it was on purpose, to add to his air of mystery, but quickly decided she didn't care.

"Tell him I'm busy." She told the bouncer, whose perfectly-lined lips quirked up into a smirk.

She gripped Elin's upper arm tightly. "No one says no to Mr. Northman," she said as she gripped Elin's upper arm and not-so-gently ushered her into a chair across from the vampire in question.

"Well, well, well, Valkyrie," he started, sitting up in his chair as he drank her in. She was acutely aware of his eyes raking across her body, his voice just as seductively gravelly as she remembered, "It's been a long time."

"About a thousand years, give or take. I'm surprised you remember me." She sat up straight, staring at him right back. She would not be cowed by this presumptuous, cocky night dweller. Not now, not ever. He had cost her Valhalla, paradise, and she would not give in to his good looks.

"How could I forget the woman who offered me a place in Valhalla?" Elin didn't answer so he continued, "What brings you into my bar on this lovely evening?" he leaned forward and stared into her eyes, and she could feel that he was trying to glamour her. It was like the tickle of a sneeze she knew would never come, so she blinked and moved her gaze to one of the dancers.

"Glamoring doesn't work on me, so save yourself the effort. I'm here trailing an unfaithful husband. His wife wants proof he's a fangbanger so she can sue for divorce. I followed him here."

"You're a private eye now?" he asked, leaning back in his throne once more. He casually threw one of his arms over the back and relaxed his position a bit. Gods, he was still devastatingly sexy with his broad warrior's shoulders and long, lean body.

She'd seen many a soldier, she had fought beside many of them, but none could compare to Eric. He was as relentless as he was ruthless, his sword tearing through his enemies like a hot knife through butter. Yes, he was an exceptionally skilled fighter, but all men must die.

Seeing his skill as a warrior, she had offered him a place in Valhalla, a paradise in which to train for Ragnarok, but he had chosen a much different path.

"Valkyrie are excellent trackers. We can pinpoint someone's whereabouts from halfway across the world." She bragged a bit. "And since most private investigators are glorified bounty hunters, it seemed only natural that I make a bit of money off of my gifts."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and the young vamp head for the bathroom. She knew this was her chance, so she started to rise from her seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric commanded.

"My mark is about to commit adultery, I need to get a picture so I can get paid." She explained in an exasperated tone.

Eric shook his head, "I have not dismissed you."

"I don't care! I've been trailing this guy all the way from New Orleans for the last week! I am getting the picture!" she stood and quick as a flash, he was standing less than an inch away from her. He looked down at her, fangs bared, an animalistic growl resonating from his throat.

"Sit. Down." He demanded. Her breath caught in her throat and the shaking returned to her limbs. She cursed her body's automatic reaction to the surprise.

He towered over her, his gaze not wavering for a second. Maintaining eye contact, she slowly sat back down in the chair. Even though she was Valkyrie, she was not invincible. He could tear her apart if he wanted to. Even with her semi-accelerated healing, she didn't want to test the limits of her immortality. When her ass settled in the chair, he moved back to his own and resumed his relaxed position.

She silently glared at him for making her lose her chance at nabbing the ten thousand dollar picture. The money was immaterial, it was the thrill of the hunt that she missed. He glared at her because she had dared to disobey him. And she was just as beautiful as the night he had chosen one kind of immortality over another.

Her small frame was strong, but with feminine curves that he bet were as soft as they looked (especially the perfect, round breasts). Her pale skin was set brighter by the dark fake leather she wore to fit in at his bar. The honey-colored hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail that perfectly balanced out the features of her face.

But the most intoxicating thing about her was the way she smelled. She smelled of blood and dirt and sweat, sunshine and fresh air and winter winds, the North Sea and fields of tall grass and mead.

To Eric, she smelled of home.

Normally the women who threw themselves at him were pretty, if not beautiful. But they were human, and they smelled and tasted as such. He knew without knowing that her blood would be sublime. He wanted it. He had to know what she tasted like if she smelled this good.

"What do you want from me?" she asked suddenly, breaking his concentration.

His face remained impassive, "If I told you that my people would take care of getting that picture, would you join me in my office?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

She had to admit she was intrigued. The glare he leveled at her signaled that he wanted one thing from her, and it was the one thing she was most hesitant to give.

She'd been with a vampire before. One night he had losing control and nearly drank her dry. If the Allfather hadn't caught her and sent her back, she would've ended up in Helheim. It was a slow recovery, especially due to the fact that it was before blood-production-boosting vitamins were available. She'd been weakened for nearly a month. It was not a state she ever wished to return to.

"How do I know I can trust you? To get the picture, I mean." She clarified for her own sake as much as his.

"Pam?" he asked and the she-vamp produced an iPad from seemingly nowhere and passed it over to Elin.

"Hi-def security cameras in the bathroom." The she-vamp explained in a deadpan voice.

"That's not good enough." Elin challenged, "I need him in the act."

As if expecting her challenge, Eric grabbed it from her and swiped around on the screen of the tablet. Within seconds, he revealed a live video stream of Harry bent over the toilet while the young vamp stood behind him, obviously fucking him.

"Well…get at least five still frames of that and I guess I have no choice." She half-smiled. She was entirely excited, and not because of the ten thousand dollars coming her way.

Eric smiled as well, rising to his feet slowly and holding a cold hand out to her. Elin took it and rose from her chair once again, following the vampire king through the throngs of people (many of whom moaned in disappointment) to his office.

The door closed and the thumping music all but disappeared, leaving them alone in the quiet.

"So…do you often take your conquests here?" she asked, glancing about the room. It looked like any bar office,

He circled her like a predator, "You think I brought you in here just to fuck you?"

His voice was a growl that reverberated down her spine, giving her chills.

"Didn't you?" she countered.

"No," He stated powerfully, standing in front of her and backing her up until the backs of her thighs were pushed up against his desk. Then he leaned down and purred into her ear, "First I'll taste you, then I'll fuck you."

He pulled back and looked her in the eye, silently asking for her consent. Elin's brain was fuzzy, but she gave a slight nod. Quick as a flash, he hooked his hands behind her knees and lifted her up so her butt rested on top of the desk. She was more turned on than she'd been in over fifty years and she didn't want to waste the opportunity.

Eric sank to his knees in front of her, his cold hands raising goosebumps as pushed her legs apart and ran them up the sides of her thighs to the hemline of her dress, pushing it higher. He could smell her arousal and he could feel his own start to push against his dark jeans.

Elin heard the 'click' of his fangs falling into place and she bit her lower lip while his hands and her dress moved ever higher. He traced the sharp fangs against the sensitive inside of her thigh, and Elin gasped as she felt him bite.

He drank from her eagerly; his earlier suspicions had been correct. Hers was the finest blood he'd ever tasted. It was like sunshine and home; he couldn't describe it any other way. Either way, he had difficulty stopping himself from draining her. Only the slowing of her pulse and her obvious arousal kept him in the moment. Pricking his finger, he closed the bite marks on her leg before letting his finger roam higher up.

He rose to his feet, towering over her as his skillful fingers pulled her panties off before tearing his shirt off.

She was immediately reaching for his belt, undoing it and whipping it off. He gripped her wrists and tossed her hands aside before she could go for the button of his jeans, instead pulling her close and unzipping her dress while placing rough kisses along her neck. She moaned, running her hands across his well-muscled back as her dress fell away. The dress was sleeveless, so she hadn't worn a bra underneath. Her breasts were perfect, full, and better than he had expected.

As he lowered his mouth to her nipple, a knock came at the door. Eric growled.

"I'm busy!" he shouted at the door, turning in that direction.

"We have a situation. There's been a bite." Pam's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Eric swore under his breath before turning away, then stalked over to the door, opening it just enough to speak with Pam.

"And you can't handle it?" He demanded of his progeny.

"The vic lost a lot of blood, he's demanding we call an ambulance." Without the door for interference, Eric could hear the twinge of panic in her voice.

" _Knulla_. Give me a minute, then bring him and the assailant in here." He turned back to Elin, who had already re-zipped her dress and was pulling it back down to its proper length.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her and she paused.

"Leaving. You've got things to attend to and I'm not just going to wait." She stated plainly, trying hard as hell to hide her immense disappointment. Once her ensemble was reassembled, she moved toward the door intent on going back to her hotel and taking a long, cold shower.

He gripped her arm as she passed, not willing to miss out on the pleasure of fucking her. "Where can I find you? After things are settled, I mean."

She opened her clutch and extracted one of her business cards, tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans (mostly so she could cop a feel of his ass).

"I'll see you in another thousand years." She said, rising to her toes and kissing his cheek.

There was something to be said for leaving a man wanting more. Elin was no prude, and she enjoyed the hunt. A mighty warrior she may be, but she was still nervous about leaving a vampire hungry for more than just her blood.

As she walked out of Fangtasia into the unbearable humidity, she hoped he would lose her card and forget this ever happened.

As she walked out of Fangtasia, he pulled her card out of the pocket she left it in and knew that he would be going back for round two.

It was just a matter of when.


End file.
